Bleach: New Year Wishes
by RGaijin
Summary: She just loved watching the fireworks and this new year's eve she got to watch them with someone very special. A new year always spelled new wishes and she had hers all ready and set. Juuran Oneshot


Author's note: So I guess you already are thinking wow what is this strange pairing? I'd just like to say that this one shot story is based on pairing I roleplay on Tumblr. It may be crack but I believe the best pairings are crack and they may even be even more interesting than main couples or canon. However, that is my opinion and you don't have to agree with it. I just hope that if your curiosity actually makes you read it that you enjoy it as much I enjoy writing this wonderful pair.

* * *

The night of the very last day of the year was cold and uninviting. Yet as the two shinigami sat outdoors, that really didn't seem to matter much. At least, not to Rangiku.

The captain of the thirteenth was smartly dressed as always, in a thick dark green kimono and a black winter haori over his broad shoulders. The blonde lieutenant wore a light cream winter furoside kimono with exquisite little embroidery of pale blue and yellow flowers scattered in a wave like pattern which ended in a burst of petals at the hem. Over that she wore a heavy red hanten and around her neck a fluffy scarf which had been her treasured silver one Jushirou had given her for because she no longer had the protection of her long hair. The memory of what he had told her that day he had wrapped it around her neck played itself in her minds eye causing a soft smile to danced across her rosy lips.

_As for your hands.. well, I'll happily warm those myself._

Her fingers wrapped themselves around his larger ones, filling the gaps between her fingers the way he filled the gaps in her broken heart with so much love. She quietly gazed at their joined hands and a single thought came to mind, how perfect their hands fit.

Rangiku happily sighed, as she rested her head on her beloved's shoulder. They were both seated in the very same spot she had found him several nights ago past midnight. That same place that had witnessed of their first quarrel. But tonight, neither was unhappy or hurt. Quite the contrary.

She had persuaded him to come up there with her early that evening so she could have a good view of the fireworks show that was bound to start all through the night. An that had been the perfect spot, plus she wanted a newer memory attached to the place. One of them not being cross at the other or fighting. Seated comfortably against Jushirou, with her arms now entwined in his. Rangiku didn't seem to mind the cold as much when excitement warmed her heart.

The loud booming sounds and that of popping filling the otherwise silent night. At any moment now, she would get to see what she anticipated and before she had a chance to finish that thought she heard a screeching wizz followed by a golden snake ascending the pitch darkness and within moments it exploded. Bright shards of yellow slowly blossoming like a flower as each tiny grain pulled away from the other creating a cascade of brilliant colours that rained over them. After that first firework, the sky was filled with more and Rangiku's joyous gasps were drowned by festive sounds. She felt Jushirou drape an arm over her shoulder pulling her closer into his side and that was when she turned her gaze to him, the smile she gave him illuminated by the distant pale lights. She leaned close to his ear and softly whispered.

"Thank you…"

Jushirou gave her a curious look then asked, "What for, my dear?" And with a little chuckle, she replied. "For everything. This year has been wonderful and that's because you have come into my life," a quiet hmm followed before she continued, "I wonder what this new year has in store for us." The snowy haired shinigami graced her with a smile of his own then asked, "Well, that depends. But, what are your wishes for this year?"

She gave it a thought, golden brows furrowing in concentration as she lightly tapped her chin and within minutes a wide grin lit up that pretty face of hers. "I wish that you don't get sick as much this year and are healthy. I wish taichou doesn't give me a lot of paperwork although I know that's pretty wishful thinking on my part. I wish your little brother, Ryouichi-kun, will maybe talk to me more. I wish that Snowy and Puffy grow up healthy and strong. And lastly I wish to spend another wonderful year with you, hopefully this one being better than the one that passed."

The captain raised his brows then let out a hearty laugh before planting a kiss on her forehead. "That's a lot of wishes, sunshine. But they're all good ones." He paused feeling a little upset about the one related to his brother. "I'm sure Ryou-kun will be better to you, just give him a little time."

"Oh I know, its just so strange how he's so different compared to you. You're so friendly and he's well not. Still, I do notice some similarities. He's a hard worker. Toshi is very pleased with him actually. I wouldn't be lying if I said he's one of his favourites since he finishes the paperwork on time, all the time." She wrinkled her nose in a show of distaste, paperwork and being on time not sounding appealing to her in the slightest. She could see the pride reflected in those emerald greens. Jushirou was glad to hear such good things about his brother and yes he was very proud too. "I'm glad that Hitsugaya-kun thinks highly of Ryouichi. He always has been a hard worker, ever since he was no higher than this tall." Gesturing with his hand with a small distance between it and the roof. She nodded, "It shows… But you didn't tell me your wishes for this new year." "Didn't I?" "No. So come on, tell me!"

"I only have one wish though and that's I'm able to make everyone in my life happy this year." The little pout that formed on her lips in protest to his answer, curved his own into a devilish smirk. She was inviting him to steal a kiss and that was what he did seconds later, completely taking her breath and his own away. She happily sighed wrinkling her nose in delight as he then rested his forehead on hers then he hoarsely whispered.

"I think I just fulfilled my new years wish when it comes to you at least. Don't you think?" And she smiled then nodded in response.

She knew right then, that this new year was going to be special. Because she was going to spending, every single day, with the sweetest man in all the gotei 13.


End file.
